Keeping You Alive
by TheDiscombobulatedDiva
Summary: am your guardian. I have been with you all your life. I can only show up two times in your life, when you are born into the world and when you die. Guess what part I'm here for? RE-DONE AND READY FOR THE WORLD!


Hello! This is theblackflowerRebirth here!

Now some of you may remember this story and have read it before. Well I must say that it was crap…you all don't deserve to read crap. So, I am rewriting this story as well as others to make mistakes I have made right and improve in the field of writing.

Also, if there are typos excuse them, Fan Fiction's writing system often does that.

Anyway please enjoy the remake of "Keeping You Alive" starring L Lawlit and Happy New Year my 2010 be good to you!

I don't own Death Note just Kichi and the plot, but if I did L would still be alive.

* * *

L Lawlit sat in his chair in front of the glaring computer screen reviewing the information received about a F.B.I agent named Raye Penber's recent death. He looked mostly at the former F.B.I agent's last moments at the train station and who he was trying to look at on the train. A sudden thought ran across his mind, which is a normal thing for someone of his IQ and thought pattern, that Kira may have been on that train. He thought longer about who it could have been when he thought out loud;

"It must have been someone who Raye Penber was investigating." L mumbled with his thumb nail in-between his teeth.

He was alone at the moment in the rented out hotel room. The other investigators in a separate room that Watari gave them to rest in. All wher tired and none could stay up with L, they never knew where he got the energy from.

"If I remember correctly he was investigating the Kitamura family and the Yagami family. In fact he was following Light Yagami around the time of his death." L stared more at the screen as he thoughtlessly dropped 7 sugar cubes in his tea cup with a plop sound following each cube.

Humming to himself in deep thought L clicked the mic connected to his computer on.

"Watari?" he called.

A flash was seen on the computer screen as a large Gothic script 'W' appeared behind a white background.

"Yes?" came the old man's voice.

"I'm planning on placing wire taps and video surveillancein the homes of the families Raye Penber was investigating. I will as the task force in the morning about this idea considering Yagami-san has a wife and daughter, so just be prepared."

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Oh, yes can you please bring up some strawberry chocolate cake?"

"Of course."

In that last statement Watari made you could almost hear his smile from the computer. The 'W' and the white background flashed off as the computer screen turned back to normal.

L looked down at his tea and sipped some off of the top. He frowned and plopped in two more sugar cubes.

"You know one day your teeth are just going to fall out with all that sugar you've been eating." came a woman's voice.

L turned around and looked around the room. The glow from the computer provided enough light to show that he was alone and he could hear Matsuda's quiet snoring in the room where the rest of the team was sleeping.

"Must be my imagination." he mumbled thinking for the first time that his mind might actually be going a little off.

He turned back around to face his computer only to come face to face with a young woman who was sitting crossed legged on his desk, their faces only an inch apart. Her red eyes gazed into his large black ones as her white smile shown from her light brown skin and from behind her blood red hair.

L had jumped when he saw the girl and thus caused him to fall out of his chair. When she dropped from her sitting place L, out of instinct, crawled back with every step she took.

"Hey, calm down." she said smiling still continuing forward as he continued backing away. Her black suit moved with her and her red neck tie made her stand out in the darkness.

L soon found himself with his back against the wall. She smiled again and kneeled in front of him, her red eyes once again looked into the big black orbs. L then noticed something that further made him scared…her pupils where black crosses.

"Can I help you?" he asked trying his best to stay composed.

The woman smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Hello, my name is Kichi and I am here for you. Well, I _was _here for you, but now I'm here to help you."

'_Here for me?'_

"What are you talking about 'here for' me? What about helping me?" asked L who regained his composure and stood back up into his slouched position.

Although you couldn't tell L was kind of scared, but due to his expressionless face and after years of hiding his emotions terror was not even listed on his face or in his voice.

Kichi sighed. "I would have thought by now you would have kicked that habit of slouching and yet, I see Quillsh has yet to say anything about it."

Kichi laughed and then began to walk around the room. "Nice place you got here! To tell you the truth I like the bigger one that your going to get pretty soon."

L just stood there looking at her. "What on earth are you talking about? You still haven't answered me questions."

Kichi turned around and looked back at L. Suddenly her feet slowly began to lift off of the ground and she slowly floated back to L.

Her smiling face turned serious as she was once again face to face with our again scared detective.

"Now please just listen to me long and hard because I hate to repeat myself. I am your guardian. I have been with you all your life. I can only show up two times in your life, when you are born into the world and when you die." she smirked a little, "Guess what part I'm here for?"

"I'm...going...to die?" mummbled L. _'Will I be killed by Kira? Will he have really won?' _Eyes grew at the thought and a cold chill ran up his back.

Kichi laughed and floated further into the air and soon hovered with her legs crossed.

"Anyway, normally when a guardian is sent back to take someone to the afterlife they can only watch and make sure nothing goes wrong and let fate take its course. But you...you are the best human I have ever gotten and I will not see you get killed by...by...HIM!" she said with malice in at the end.

L's eyes widened "Him? Him who?!"

Kichi then switched her legs around and frowned. "Sorry I can't tell you that. That is rule one; we can't let you know about your death in any way, shape, or form."

L began to pace around the floating Kichi trying to come to a conclusion, as it was his job to do so and he was good at it. "So you where sent here because apparently it is my time to die, correct?"

Kichi, still hovering in the air nodded. "Correct."

"And you on the other hand apparently like me too much to let me die so you are here instead to help me."

"Correct! See?! You are always so smart!" she said clasping her hands.

"So, can anyone else see you and hear you?" L said as he moved his thumb to his mouth.

"Nope. Just you. So you better make sure no one is listening when your talking to me or they'll think you're crazy." she said as she uncrossed her lengs and returned to the floor.

"But I must tell you this." she said as she looked back at L with a serious glare in her eyes.

"I can only guide you along and give you clues, I can only help. You must find out who your killer is and how to stop them." She floated down and hugged L tightly as she whispered in his ear. "Your smart, I know you are. I mean you are your father's son. But believe me I will do everything within my power to keep you alive."

L just stood there. About ten minuetes ago he was sitting at his computer desk and now he was hugging his_ 'guardian'_ who is trying to keep him from going to his death, that could be very soon.

It was the first, last, and only time that L thought maybe his sweets had finnaly gotten to him.

* * *

**LIGHT'S POV**

Ryuk just started to laugh and laugh for some damn reason. "And just what the hell are you laughing at?" I mumbled under my breath.

Ryuk just started to laugh again.

Why did I have to get the Death Note with the dumb-ass shinigami.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this remake of "Keeping You Alive". Please let me know what you think about it.


End file.
